Love Quotient
by WhenAnxietyKicksIn
Summary: A couple trying to find the correct formula. Haruka x Michuru -on hiatus-


Love Quotient

A/N: My take on HaruMichi. I became a fan of this fandom mainly because of the works of Feisu and harukaze. Pretty dark and emotional you'd notice. Yes, actually that's what reeled me into ff. Words that can make you feel. I like that.

If you're an old reader of this particular fic you'd say that there are a couple of chapters after this. Yes there are some but I've removed them. I got angry a few years back. Anyway, the continuation of this story is blurry but I'd love to when the inspiration once again strikes me. Highly unlikely because it's been ages but who knows? Apologies but that's the truth.

XOxOxxoXoo

As the sun settles in its humble abode in the far west, I am here standing at a secluded part of Tokyo waiting for my famous girlfriend of 5 years. Yes, for five years I have put up with her insanity, spontaneity, creativity, and sadly, infidelity. I admit that she is one in a billion and I can't really blame the hoards of females and males alike when they throw themselves at her feet whenever she's around. She is simply breath-taking and absolutely cool to the dot. Her wild blonde hair cascade around her delicate facial structure in every move she makes. Those little smirks she make when she hears a gasp or a shriek from another being—near or far she sense it. That cute gesture—she stealthy form a fist of her left hand and lift it to her luscious lips to bite gently the bony prominence of her index finger—she involuntary do the said act whenever she sees an appetizing woman in her range which I'm telling you is almost as big as a race track. Race track that is her passion next to women she says. And of course there is her love for piano which I completely adore about her.

What about me, you ask? Oh, I can't be bothered to be put on her list because I know I'm somewhere there. Where exactly? No idea. Five years ago I could frankly and proudly say I'm on her champion list, above the first by a mile. But now...? I don't know. I clearly don't know.

After she professed her undying love to me at this very same spot—an undeveloped beach at the outskirts of the city—she left to another country to pursue her dream to become a professional racer and I, stayed in the country and studied at Tokyo University to study arts and music. You see from the start, and from the very moment I laid my eyes on her I knew things between us will be anything but simple. It is always complicated and unorthodox. Just like how we met, it is odd really to recall these memories when you are alone.

I met Haruka Tenoh roughly five and two days ago in a connecting station here in Tokyo. I have a good memory although I can't quite recall how many hours or minutes have gone by, as I said I have a good memory not a perfect one. Anyway, I'm supposed to meet someone, a guy if you are curious, who stood me up and my last yen was used to call the guy to ask when he's coming for I've been waiting like two hours. He said a lot of insensible excuses, and at that time I thought he was interested in me even though I'm poor so I listened to him until I'm out of money. I was young and had infatuation problem okay? Don't blame me.

In case you are wondering why I just didn't send him an e-mail instead of spending all of my money in a single lousy call...well, simply because a day ago I had to sell my antique mobile phone to buy for the materials I'll be needing to knit a pair of mittens. I intend to give them to the kindest lady I know before I leave for college. I am an orphan since I could remember. I stay and go from one foster family to another until I got tired of living in chaos so I ran away to this city to live on my own. What about social service and school? The school I attended did not bother checking my make-believe background, all they care about is I give them their fee. I only had to come with a 'relative' during my admission and the rest; I could handle it on my own even if I'm still a minor. My landlady became my 'relative' of sort. She was kind enough to lie and tell the school that I was her grandchild. Not only did she give me the lowest rent in the city, she also gave me some of her old stuff which I'm truly grateful for until this day.

Considering my history it is safe to say I was very cynical and distrustful with everyone and everything around me. Living alone and fighting for my survival is my priority. It may sound overly dramatic and unrealistic but from where I stand, it is very much true. I'm upfront with my feelings and my view in life was simple black and white, no gray areas or anything in between. I could pass living as a Spartan my landlady used to say.

Everything changed when I met Mizuki, she's an old lady in her mid sixties. She owns the whole building where I am living since my teenage years. It's odd that she doesn't have a relative living with her and she doesn't mention anyone as well. One time I tried to pry regarding her family and she gave me a deathly glare which I'm supposed to be acquainted with as I make use of it every single day. She reprimanded me for stepping onto her personal life which she's obviously been doing to my life the moment she saw me lurking aimlessly in the dark streets of Tokyo. I pointed that out and instead of shouting at me like I expected her to she suddenly embraced me and said, "Sometimes it's easier to pretend, my dear." She released me from her tight hug and when she saw the confusion in my eyes, she gently combed my aqua hair with her thin fingers and whispered, "From now on Michiru, You and I are family." I think that's the very first time I've felt warmth from another person, from someone who truly cared, and from someone I sincerely believe I could finally call my home. My eyes started to shimmer as it was being reflected to Mizuki's aged eyes.

"This is not proper, Mizuki—"

"Call me Granny from now on, Michiru. We are family remember? Let's forget the past and start anew...both of us." She stated tenderly as if she wants me to hear and believe it.

I could only nod in response while I silently cried in her arms. I think it was the first time in years I've cried in the presence of another person. This time, however, someone actually let me cry to my heart's desire without reservations or contempt in their eyes.

As I recall all these, I heard a familiar ring tone I personally constructed for Haruka. I opened my mobile phone and let her speak first. I already knew what she would say but I let her explain.

"Hey you..." She shyly started.

"Hey," is all I could reply. I waited for her to conjure some bizarre scenario in that pretty head of hers.

"Michi, I'm sorry I can't come today. Some sponsors wanted me to attend their photo shoots for a promotion. I really would like to see you, I really do but..."

"It's okay." I said in monotone but deep inside I've always wanted to be selfish when it comes with our so called relationship. There is this side of me which I don't like, a side of me wishing for her to travel across the globe just to have dinner with me, to talk with me and just to be...with me. There is a desire within me that wanted for another—no, only Haruka—to love me feverishly and with such passion that she'll do outrageous things to stay by my side just like in romance novels or movies. They are fiction, enough said.

"Really, it's okay?" I heard the recognizable sign of relief in her voice.

"Haruka, is that real your real reason?" I test her excuse. I've known her for five years, and though we might not see each other constantly I've always had a gift of knowing things. As a person who has lived alone for years I've learned how to observe people, discern truth from lies, and hide my true feelings. It may not be infallible but it is all I have, my weapon, as I cater to my everyday necessities. And also I know Haruka, she is easy to read for me. In others' eyes she may be the super cool racer but in my eyes she's just Haruka. With my blue eyes I only see her greens, cheesy and egoistic as it may sound.

"Aa—Mich—" She fumbled with words. The thing with Haruka is she's exceptionally bad at lying which most people around her, like her manager, would disagree with me. But if they pay attention really closely for the first three seconds, which I think is her time frame for making up a lie for a lie, they'll notice how her voice becomes irregular, how she remains eye contact and yet small wrinkles are forming in the sides, and how she bites her lower lips whenever she's nervous or feeling naughty. Most women would have probably dismissed the thought of her lying in their faces once they see Haruka biting her lips, it's quite disabling in so many ways I'm sure.

Since she's ditching me for another set of dates or parties, I prolonged her discomfort by six seconds, "Any time now, Haruka."

"Michi!" She's using her childish tone and I'm sure in the other line a cute pout is visible in her pretty face. She's now acting as a victimized child which won't happen if she didn't notice the subtle humor in my previous statement.

It is getting colder from where I am standing so I said, "Hey Haruka, I got to go."

Hearing the urgency in my voice she asked, "Why Michi? Is something wrong?"

_Is something wrong, Haruka? Or should it be, is something right...in this relationship? _

Something within me is burning up and my eyes are getting heavier so I wanted to end the call as soon as possible before Haruka could interrogate me some more. "No, Haruka everything is fine. I'm by the shores and it's really cold—"

"Want me to warm you up?" She said playfully.

"Haruka..." I warned her.

"Hai, hai, I'm sorry I can't come. Can I call you tonight?"

"Of course."

"Okay...I love you Michi."

I hanged up after saying, "Goodbye Haruka."

/

/

/

/

**Thanks for reading. I encourage reviews as it encourage me to write even more...that now was redundant...Errr...**


End file.
